the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
What female tourists should were in Iran
. The religious ideal Several passages of the Quran deal with acceptable dress for both men and women. Sura 24, Verses 30-31 states: "And tell the believing men to lower their gaze and be modest. That is purer for them. Lo! Allah is aware of what they do. And tell the believing women to lower their gaze and be modest, and to display of their adornment only that which is apparent, and to draw their veils over their bosoms, and not to reveal their adornment save to relatives who fall within bounds of close relationship explained in the Qur’an..." Chapter 24, Verses 30-31 "O Prophet, tell your wives and daughters, and the believing women, to cover themselves with a loose garment. They will thus be recognised and no harm will come to them" 33:59 “Say to the believing men that they should lower their gaze and guard their modesty: that will make for greater purity for them: and Allah is well acquainted with all that they do.” 24:30 “And say to the believing women that they should lower their gaze and guard their modesty; that they should not display their beauty and ornaments except what (must ordinarily) appear thereof; that they should draw veils over their bosoms and not display their beauty except to their husbands, their fathers, their husbands’ fathers, their sons…” 24:31 The idea It is to avoid the foreign women from commiting sin in Islamic law looking like rude trollops and thus tuning men on. Natve women are subjet to the same laws to. The rules There are some basic minimum requirements for foreign women's dress-code in Iranian public places, but generally the law is looser when it comes to tourists, except in holy places. More revealing Western style clothing is accepted in private homes and some hotel rooms, but conservative clothes and local outfits are the public norm. What you should were #Using lighter colors in summer and darker ones in the winter. #All hair should be covered, except for a fringe if you have one. Hats, caps and scarves can do this. #The body should be covered with loose clothes and both the neckline, neck, décolletage and arms should not be bare. A tunic, peasant blouses or a long tank top that is layered up with a light cardigan going down to the mid-thigh. #The legs should be covered down to ankles. Feet can be bare or in sandals. Tight jeans are no problem if under a knee length top or short skirt. Full length culottes, loose full length trousers, loose fitting maxi-dresses, loose fitting maxi-skirt should do. A loose dress that can be paired with skinny jeans. #Open-toed sandals are tolerated, but flat shoes, ballerinas or a sneakers are better. Solid flat boots are best in the colder seasons. #Heeled boots are the snobby and stuck-up style for rich girls in the city. #Painted nails on your fingers or your toes are allowed. #A chador is when visiting certain mosques at certain times. You will be loaned a chador (literally ‘tent’ in Farsi) when necessary and told how to wear it. #Make-up, especially heavy make up and flashy lipstick; is an important part of the loose, urban, teenage underground party seen and it's youth centric style. #Cropped pants are OK as long as they are just above the ankle. #Capri pants, mini-skirts and hot pants are too short. #Sleveless tops are not liked by many. #Strapy tops and vest tops are not allowed. #Trendy women in Tehran were wearing their scarves as high and as far back on their heads as possible, many as a political statement, to the annoyance of the Morality Police. This style is relatively easy to do if you have long hair, since the scarf can be draped over a high ponytail or bun, which thus anchors it; but it’s impossible for those with shorter hairstyles. #Moral offenses local women and some tourists may be done for included wearing sunglasses above the headscarf, failing to wear a coat that fully covered their bottom, wearing bright colours, wearing nail polish, wearing sandals that show the feet or ankles, and not fully covering their hair. Hard line towns and cities Some cities in Iran such as Kerman, Yazd, Kermanshah, and Kashan are more conservative, so were the local Islamic outfits. When to use it The following of the dress-code is necessary form the time of on-boarding international flights and is usually requested when the plane enters the Iranian boundaries on Iranian operated flights. Also see *British racial and political stereotypes on Iran Sources #https://triptopersia.com/dress-code-in-iran #https://www.lonelyplanet.com/iran/women-travellers #http://www.aitotours.com/aboutiran/6/clothing/default.aspx #https://triptopersia.com/dress-code-in-iran #https://www.travelcake.net/what-to-wear-in-iran/ #https://www.letsgoiran.com/iran-women-dress-code/ Category:Iran Category:Islamic World Category:Persia Category:Middle East Category:Clothes Category:Islam Category:Tourisum Category:Religion